Dawn of Blizzard
by SourKimchi
Summary: There are a lot of secrets; of why the oldest out of two got her power, and why the queen has been silent over her daughter's ability. She's not hidden by the town's folk, but to the world she's commanded to be secluded. What's the purpose, only the queen knows. But her silence's soon unveiled.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **After a looooooooooooong time writing fanfics about human, finally the dark side called me to write something about some awesome animated pairing. I've always wrote a modern!AU, but I wanna try something medieval-ish, or maybe it's more something like fantasy-18th-century. lol.

Oh well, happy reading. :)

* * *

Dawn of Blizzard

Prologue: A Calm Night

_'Don't shut me out.'_

_ 'I'll embrace the cold with you.'_

_ 'We'll face the sunlight after the blizzard, together.'_

* * *

My kingdom, known as Arendelle, was a quiet inhabitant of calm-mannered yet joyous people; it was located inside the _Fjord_ but not hidden from the outside world.

I was the princess of my kingdom –the youngest, as I was the last one after my older sister. There'll be no successor for my father though. One of us has to stay single to be able to rule the kingdom without any kind of threat that the kingdom will be mistreated, or overtaken.

But both of us had not the slightest thought of marriage; we are young after all. No presence of a brother, and father was the only person we knew as a perfect example of an opposite gender. Nevertheless, we didn't spend time that much with him.

I was 5 and my sister was 10. There were times when we'd stand in front of the window and saw how the snow from the heavy blizzard hit the ground below. I was always excited when the blizzard came, a weird impression it gave my parents as they thought that the snowstorm would scare someone my age –my sister heard my excitement with a small chuckle.

"I wonder if it'll hurt us if we stand below, right before the grey cloud." was what I said as I looked at Elsa, her calm gaze shifted slightly to mine and turned back to the window after. "Even if the snow is soft, it'll hurt us by the cold, Anna." her black pupil widened slightly behind her blue eyes when the sky gets darker, Elsa's position didn't budge even after a long while that her elbow was like chained into the windowsills and her gloved palm never moved away from her pale and thin face.

The light contrast from the well-lit room and the dark outside made me able to see a close and faint reflection of my green-brownish eyes and Elsa's slightly sleepy eyes. "Are you… Tired?" I asked her and she nodded slightly. "The thing that I've done earlier this noon, it worn me out." she finally moved from the seemly exhausting position, "I'll skip dinner and sleep first before I let my head fall into mother's soup." Elsa yawned quite loudly.

"Oh… Alright then." my tone sounded a little bit disappointed, maybe. A dinner alone with my parents was alright, but without my sister's presence it's just kind of hollow. When I looked back into my reflection on the window, my face was unbearably frowned.

When I thought Elsa already stepped out from the place we stood, she's actually right behind me. She lifted me up and I could feel the cold tips of her fingers, even when it should be warm as she wore a pair of thick gloves. "You may just say that you wanted to be with me, Anna." her long arms lifted me high enough to be able to saw the crown of her head; Elsa sure was taller than me.

Elsa smiled when she saw my sour face, she placed me down into her embrace when I used my hands to reach for her and she carried me down to the end of the hall, to her room.

I didn't understand why and I didn't know why I was not bothered by her cold arms and body; might be Elsa's slow beat from her bosom that brought me to sleep. I didn't care and I won't. She knew and always be able to calm me down.

The midnight moonlight awakens me and it shone on Elsa's pale silver hair, her calm face was just a little bit in front of me. I always wondered why, the colour of our hair was different and why her hands are always covered in gloves.

I was curious, of course. But my small mind was clever enough to have the thought; Elsa might be angered if I remove her gloves without permission. So I stopped and let the cat spared from the blade. Maybe later, I'll ask her nicely and politely.

And so I stared at her beautifully transparent skin, until I fell asleep into a warm dream, as that's how it felt like in my reality.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories Crannies, Before the Blizzard

Awoken by myself, the sunlight greeted me with a pleasant manner. Elsa must've let down the curtain on the window, and we both didn't like it when a sudden sunlight hit our closed eyes.

She may not be lying beside me at the time I was awoken, but she's never far away from my sight. I was quite fearful as a child, daylight or not, she knew my terrifying childish imagination would scare me if there's no one around.

And there she was, combing her hair in front of the grand mirror, her slender back was just meters in front of me. "Elsa? Are we late for breakfast?" with the last stroke down she placed her comb down and turned her back to face me, "No. You're just in time." she walked towards the bed slowly and picked up my half-asleep body.

I like Elsa's hair, so much. It's enchanting; of how it flows and got blown by the Winter wind, I was staring at the real princess. Maybe this was why I got not much princess doll to play around with, Elsa was already a living doll. A moving porcelain, a small sculpture yet to grow.

My mind was raging on the thought of how can I make my hair silver like hers? Should I ask the maids to bring me a white paint? Or should I think so hard and learn more like Elsa did? Mother said someone who thinks to hard tends to have a silver strand of hair. And so I wonder what was on Elsa's mind day by day after she has awoken, what has she done by the time mother and me were unable to see her and father's shadow?

Elsa's difference, gloves, secrets… I want to know it all.

"Elsa, what's inside your glove?" I asked and she slowly stopped walking. "Are you curious Anna?" she doesn't seem to be surprised of my question, maybe she expected it. "Would you open it?" and so she let me down and set her eyes on the level of my gaze, "So you are very curious." she smiled as calmly as ever.

For the first time I saw Elsa's slender fingers, the skin around her knuckles are as red as Cherry and the rest was so pale that it feels like her skin was transparent, her blue veins resembling a graceful tree branch. Like every child's mind, I wanted to at least touch her hand with my fingertips.

"You may not land even the tip of your finger, Anna." her sentence snapped me back to reality, "Or your hands would freeze." but that furrowed my brows.

"Freeze?" by how Elsa giggles, the look on my face must be the most amusing.

"Yes, Anna. It'll be frozen." she slips her right hand back into her glove, "But it'll be alright as long as I know how to handle it, like this." with her covered hand she grab a few strands of my hair and with her left hand she turned that brown strands cold and white.

That moment must be the only time where my grin was the widest, as I know more about Elsa. "Turn every single strand of my hair white, like yours!" I jumped and clapped my hand, but Elsa replied my request with a small laugh.

"No, Anna. Your brown hair is beautiful. Don't wish to change it into a hue-less hair like mine." soon my excitement turns into a frown, "But I know something that will make my little sister look prettier." she went to the side and took out mother's dead roses from the vase and made a crown out of it, before she freeze it into a magical flower crystals.

She wears her gloves back and tucked my hair behind my small ears, giving it a braid to hold it and then placed the crown on top of my head. She smiles widely, ear to ear.

"You're very beautiful today, princess Anna." she slightly bowed to me, playfully. "Now promise me, you shan't tell father that I showed you my secret or he'll be frustrated. Just tell him that you dipped you hair into a permanent paint and that crown was from one of my shelves." oh what silly yet acceptable excuses.

But I kept my promise and tell father and mother that I think too much that it turns my hair white and the crown was taken from Elsa's bathroom.

However, father would know the truth even if it's concealed with layers of good lies. Father didn't separate both of us from his paranoia, he's just adding more time to be alone with Elsa –training her to use her power as a powerful shield for the kingdom.

It's the gift she was born with; it's the gift she must craft into wonder.

* * *

Since Spring came, and when my age was 6, it's almost rare to see Elsa's shadow around me. Maybe it was that way on Elsa's mind too; both of us were missing each other.

I saw her once, inside the kingdom's library room, studying with the governess and father. They said something involving numbers, perfect measurements, and some of the words are quite annoying for my brain to process.

From behind I saw how Elsa's straight back got lowered and she sat down in a relaxed manner when father was not there –must be tiring. I pushed the door open and quietly stepping my toes towards her direction, planning to surprise her. "Not today, Anna." she closed her book and playfully smiled towards me, "You're breathing too much for me to hear." must've been very obvious and embarrassing. Oh I'm beat.

"Father's not here until the following hour, do you want to play?" she asked me while placing that thick confusing book back to the rightful place, "Or ask me something." still shorter than her, she crouched and caressed my hair.

"Can you… Make a snowman with your magic?" her cold tip of gloves touched my ears, "Now that you said it, we haven't make any. Yes of course, follow me." she stood up and I follow her long shadow until the front of the balcony. Elsa chose to have a seat in the middle with her legs tucked politely under her long skirt, patting the empty spot in front of her for me to sit down.

"So, what kind of snowman?" her chin was rested on top of my head, she removed her gloves while waiting for my reply. "A snowman that resembles you?" that was playful, but I was hoping for it. "Oh… That's unexpected. But I'll try." she clears her throat and sway her fingers up and down, creating a small mountain of snow by the passing wind that she freezes.

And by seconds, the snows turns into a shape of round feet, round torso and bosom, topped with a bizarre head. An unexpected shape that didn't even resemble my sister, not one bit. "Doesn't look like you…" I tilted my head to the side, "It looks very odd." that just came out from my mouth but she laughs anyway.

"My, Miss Darcy and father would blew a long sigh if they saw me created this after the long hour of learning Geometry. Such asymmetrical shapes." she sighed, "But! The personality of this snowman really, truly resembles mine! He loves to hug, he loves warmth, he loves my dearly beloved Anna." each excuse was honest and it brought a warm smile out from my face.

"Thank you Elsa." although the snowman didn't have any branch on the side or even a carrot nose, "I'm happy that you granted my wish to make him… Um…"

"Let's call him Olaf, 4 alphabet just like my name. Just like yours, us." she poked my cheek after she covered her hands.

"Then, I love you Olaf!" I jumped and hug the snowman that it crumbles, leaving some bits of snow on my long sleeved dress. "Ah… He melted by your warmth, and I'm sure he loves you too." Elsa chuckled at my sour face, "We'll re-build him next time. Anti-melt Olaf." then she patted my head before she stood up.

Elsa wanted to carry me, but father suddenly came and called for her presence. I saw her expression turned a bit sour and tired but she obeyed father anyway. She turned her back for a while and smiled at me, waving her hand a bit.

"I'll see you later Anna. Now go play with the nannies."

* * *

Elsa didn't see me, but I was the one who saw her sleeping under exhaustion by the small crack of her bedroom door. Arendelle was at the time where traders came in and out rapidly; Elsa needs to follow father everywhere he goes so that she wouldn't miss any lessons or training by the time he's not at the kingdom. It's efficient for Elsa, so he said, that she'll learn how to trade on the early teenage years.

And that goes on until the following year. I was 7 and Elsa was 12.

I was waiting at the staircase, right in front of the humongous entrance door with the hope that father and Elsa would return that afternoon. But after hours, they didn't.

There was just a letter, and a well-crafted small wooden box arrived from the front gate. The letter goes to mother, and the wooden box was given to me. Mother's face showed a deep worry when she read the letter, but she didn't tell anyone.

She bid me goodnight and told me to sleep early, concealing her anxiety. Mother needs her time to calm down, maybe, and I need to be an obedient daughter.

I carried the wooden box with both of my hand; it's not heavy but the content might be precious. After the long flight of stairs, I reached the front door of my room. I hesitated to open the door of my own room, and chose to walk to the end of the hall where Elsa's room resides. I pushed the blue door open and walked inside, decided to have a night inside her room.

Sitting on the bed, I opened the lid of the wooden box and found something that makes my heart skips a beat. A small doll of Olaf was inside, with a long orange nose and fake branch arms. There was a small blue note attached on the back of Olaf, and I recognized the tidy writings.

"_I'll be home soon, and we'll play again later. I hope Olaf will keep you a good company. I'm sorry for the untidy sew; I made him inside a jumpy carriage pulled by emotional horses."_

_Love, Elsa._

I smiled as I placed the note back into the wooden box and held Olaf inside my embrace, although he's too small for it. But I knew that Elsa would say that he's fine with it.

The night was fine enough for me to sleep easily, but my working thought keeps me awake. I was thinking and keep on thinking of what would be the perfect present for Elsa; I wanted to give her piece of heart with a piece of mine.

After the long hour, I was asleep; under the calm of my dream and the cold Olaf at my bosom, nothing awakens me on the peaceful night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Blade from The Past

If there's someone on my mind right at that time, it would be Anna.

My gift must've arrived by the afternoon or evening; it was sent from our last stop, the Oaken's village, which I knew was not far from Arendelle. The only circumstances for the package to arrive would be the ship that helped to carry the trading items. At least 5 times of going back and forth –carrying the massive crates, and then the messenger horses and all other passenger may stuff themselves inside the big deck.

Waiting for a long time doesn't feel like a problem for me. I could… Well, sometimes, numb my own feet by slightly chilling it. It's the advantage of having this, curse or gift of mine. Yet, if I was not careful, maybe I'd gotten a terrible frostbite. Well, I shrugged that one worry off my shoulder; experiences said this ability won't harm a single bit of my flesh.

Father though, he couldn't bear the long wait. If I was born a male, I might have this one trait of father's personality. And so, father was muttering of how he wanted to call the carpenters and build another big ship, but it seems impossible to be done within a short term of years –about 5 or so to have another humongous, carriage ship.

And so he was helping the sailors to lift all the crates and trades, pressing their feet to work harder by knowing that the king himself that commanded them.

"Another crates of minerals from Weselton?" I heard father's loud exclamation from the distance, "That one town didn't bluff when they said they're going to trade Arendelle's spices and crops with anything that they're able to find." I was not able to tell if father's expression emits negativity or not –he's too busy lifting up the crate.

"Aye, sire. But it's a fair trade, yes? Arendelle could use that much of minerals to enhance the tools and beautiful Accessories to be traded with a higher-up town." the sailor smiled, "Don't forget that Arendelle is capable of turning dirt into pearls." then the sailor lifted the last crate and father tugged the side of his lips into an agreeing smile.

"Sail with high speed Captain! It'll be midnight soon!" father shouted and saluted the captain. "Is it the time, father?" I asked him as I warmed my feet, "Yes, Elsa. But not to home, we're going to go to the north mountain. We need to visit the outsider who camped there. Our messenger said that they didn't have any place to stay, and I'm going to offer a place in Arendelle. They have some possession to trade too; worth the long way as what I heard." he smiled as he un-rolled his sleeve and patted my shoulder.

I was sighing behind him, uneasiness rise up from the pit of my gut. "Mother must be worried, so do Anna." I voiced out my mind, "They're waiting for us, father. This quest is sudden and my anxiety won't do good." somehow my feet wouldn't budge and stuck on the ground –refusing.

He stopped and turned, his knee on the ground and the kind eyes that mirrored mine was right in front. "I know, and that's why I've send a letter." father held my hand, "Soon you'll bear the crown, Elsa. It'll be a great challenge and that's why I need you to start building up your potential now." his hands were still warm even if they held my hand for too long.

It'll be fine, I hope. "Yes, father." I smiled a bit, "I understand." and so he was grinning happily. "My brilliant, wonderful daughter." he kissed my forehead, "Steadfast we go, Elsa." I walked beside him and we started another long-short journey.

* * *

Up, and there's a small snowflake. Down, and I freeze something.

I watched the eerily bright moonlight from deck of the ship, sitting myself on top of the big old chest that stores harpoons and fishing net. Surely the long wait made me bored and I entertain myself with my power. The ship was getting closer to our destination, and the north mountain's ice was seen floating on the water.

My gaze was fixated to the light that the moon emitted. It'll be beautiful on Arendelle's clear night sky, but gloom because of the north mountain dark, almost starless sky. I didn't realize that my hand was creating a cylinder that resembles Kaleidoscope, trapping all the good from the moonlight and it's now a crystallized bright light.

'_Will Anna love this?_' my thought chimed from the calm depth, reminding me of Anna that would've been asleep that time. I remembered when she wore the crystallized rose crown, and it was a perfect fit with her glossy brown hair. '_Maybe I should turn this into a hairpin._' I smiled as I thaw the ice and turn it into a shape of a frozen lily.

I was thinking of going back to the kingdom as soon as possible, so that I would be able to place this icy pin on her hair and saw how pretty she might be.

And after a while, I realized how homesick I was and how fond was myself towards my little sister. She's my companion, the warmth that was meant to be protected from anyone who wanted to harm her.

"Cold land's ahead my king! We've reach the destination!" the shout startled me and the rest of the sleeping ship crew, "Drop the anchor, sire?" ask the captain to my wide awake father. "Go closer and then throw the anchor at the firm ice near the land, the water would be too deep for the anchor to be dropped." father said while signing me to get ready; father himself was busy wearing a warm clothing and didn't feel anything.

I saw a small warm light from the middle of the white forest and some bloodhound running around the edge of the water, barking on the pack of white wolves. The refugee camp wouldn't be far, as I deduct, the wolves were our lead –refugee always have ransom with them and logically, bloodthirsty animal wouldn't hesitate once they found something to eat.

"Should I do something to the beastly animals, father?" I asked him once he stood beside me, "It's better than wasting the arrows." my hands were ready as I waited for a reply. "Then lead, Elsa." father was glad for my suggestion, "You may do it, now." he stepped back a bit so I may aim better.

As my target was still busy sniffing for food, I froze the wolf pack's body with my ice and it made them immobile. "Father, we must go now." I said to him, "While their muscles are still numbed." father nodded quickly, lifting up my bag while I was still holding up my hand to let my ice numbed their senses completely –till they were sleeping like dead.

"We shan't be long captain. You must rest until we come back." father said in rush, and the captain also gave him a quick salute. Father and I walked side by side under the white frozen pine trees, which reflected the hidden mystery of northern mountain's midnight gleam. We stopped for a while when we're nearing the refugee camp, and father told me to act normal by wearing a thick mantle. People at Arendelle may know, but not the strangers.

"Well, this is our last quest." he smiled, "Let's enter the camp." I nodded and I held his hand to comfort my uneasiness.

There was something that hurts my head and gut inside that refugee camp.

There were at least 5 men sitting near the bright fire, and some might be sleeping inside the tent. Once they heard father's crackling step on the snow, all of them turned their heads and I was able to saw their cold features. "Who are you?" one with the ginger hair and seemed like the oldest stood up and asked with an unpleased tone, "We don't have anything to share with a mountain passenger; there are 13 mouths to be fed inside this camp." his fist was clenched and I almost removed my gloves.

"No sire, no." my father tried to ease him, "I come to this refugee camp of yours in behalf of the message that my messenger brought. I am the king of Arendelle, and I want to offer you a place to stay at my town." I saw the man's unpleasant look already changed into something more welcoming.

"That good man who helped us already delivered our message my dear brothers!" he was happy, "We're going to stop our restless day soon. Come sire, come! Let's move into the tent and give the little girl a rest too." the man and the others were rejoicing and suddenly everything doesn't seem bad at all.

Father smiled in relieve towards me, mouthed that '_It is fine_' while we walked into the tent. Inside, there was a boy, sleeping with his body half covered with a thick blanket. The man sat in front of the small table and placed a bright oil-lamp in the middle of it; he showed where father and I must be seated.

"Your son?" father was referring to the snoring boy, the man shook his head while chuckling. "No sire, my youngest brother. We're all brothers." his hands were busy looking for something inside his seemly overused backpack, "It's better to finish this quietly without waking up the brat." he said in a low voice while he brought a black crystal box to the front of father and me.

Once I saw the box, my head was spinning and my hands were shaking. I wanted to vomit but I need to keep my composure.

"What is inside that unusual box of yours?" father was amused, I was quite dying. "Pretty on the outside, my sire? You must see the secret inside it first, to please your eyes." he opened the locked case with an eerie looking key that had a pair of devil wings carved on it. My head was pounding, but I must see what's inside the box.

It was a black iron blade; its holding was made of silver, pearly white square shaped diamond tracing the end of the holding up to the end of the blade's sharp tip. There was an old Scandinavian word written on the white ribbon that was tied at the end of the holding.

'_May the Angels calm the blizzard._'

"What an antique blade." father said in awe, "Very beautiful indeed." he added while he chuckled and praised the man. "Oh, there is a living legend inside this blade, sire." the man lifted the blade into father's hands, "And it's our main reason for this long journey." my headache turned very horrible.

"This light blade, sire, was an answer for the prayer of the Southern Isles king. Made with the Angels' hands, it was meant to murder the snow queen, the mistaken wife of the king. The queen cursed the Southern Isles once, because of her jealousy towards the king's love with his people. She made all the people died one by one, and the Southern Isles was nearing its death. Then by the agony and pain, the king shouted to the heaven for help for 3 nights, and the Angels gave him this." he stopped.

"So the queen was murdered? Then why are you still living on a quest?" father stopped admiring the blade and looked at the man.

"They have a daughter, sire. The king was afraid that his daughter from his relationship with the cursed snow queen will have the power of her mother by her teenage years. But the princess heard the unpleasant order to kill her and flee from the kingdom. She ripped all the paintings of her before she left, so that the assassin won't know how she looks. It worked for years and her presence is still unknown until now. We're the last line of the hunters, sire." he sighed and his face was sad.

"So you're stopping the quest and let it be?" father asked and the man nodded. "It's better not to shed any blood. But may I know the name, of this princess?" when the man opened his mouth for a reply, my nose was clogging with blood. I pinched my nose and held the blood inside, getting the worry from father.

"Elsa, are you alright dear?" he placed the blade down and held my shoulder, "Rest my dear, rest." he placed my head on his chest and embraced me tightly. "Do continue, sire." father said to the man while he calmed me down.

But then father regret all the things that he had done, cursing himself for having this journey.

"Idun, sire. That's the name." and his hands around me loosened, weak and shaky by hearing mother's name. My breathing was heavy and I saw that the tip of the blade slowly, threateningly turned towards me. "H..how did you ended up here?" father tried to keep his calm aside from the stutter, "I'm curious." he tried to pull a confident smile and I was cowering in fear by the sight in front of me.

The blade was calling for my name, with the voice that sounded so eerie and hungry for the taste of my flesh and blood.

The man in front of us raised one of his eyebrows, noticing something unusual. "The blade, it leads us. Once the blade turned, we follow the direction. And if…." he stopped and stared at the blade; the diamond turned into dark blue and rattled on top of the table.

"What?!" father was very insecure.

"If… The blade's diamond turned dark blue just like right now, it means that there's a presence of the princess. Or maybe…. Her descendant…..?" the man's face turned grim with a satisfied smile over some victory, his eyes were murderous towards me.

"Stay away!" father snarled.

"This is even better than living in that town, sire! Thank you for bringing us the prey!" the man's voice sounded like a howling wolf and father didn't think twice to run away.

My headache didn't really hurt that much as father carried me away from the tent, moving as quickly as possible before the rest of the men realized what happened. "Come back here, imbeciles! Brothers, we founded our prey! Kill the king's daughter!" he screamed and got out from the tent with the sacred blade firmly gripped inside his hand.

It's worse than being chase by the white wolves, they're fast and trained. Father was panting badly and the ship was still a bit far away from sight. I gather all the strength that's left inside my body and removed my glove, raising it towards the chasing men.

The last of my strength and energy was enough to create a thick ice around their feet, tripping them and it chained them to the ground, buying enough time for father and me.

"You won't get away with this!" the man furious scream echoes in the forest, ringing like crazy inside my head.

Father shouted to the captain to sail back to Arendelle quickly once we reached the ship, and he placed me inside the cabin to rest.

And the echoes of thirst from the blade were haunting me on my sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shattered Soul

The castle was quiet, unbelievably so, that even the sound of a fallen needle may echo through the halls and foyers.

A shadow ran through the gate and wake the guards, the bell rang and everyone inside the kingdom are wide awake. "Idun! Idun!" the king shouted in panic, and the queen comes out from her bedroom and run downstairs immediately. "Agdar! You came back!" she noticed the fright on Agdar eyes and realized that Agdar carried someone on his hands, covered with his thick mantle.

"My lord… My dear Elsa…" Idun gasped and saw something unusual happened to Elsa, "She's far colder than ever. She's sick." Agdar's worry got the best of him and he doesn't care even if Elsa's body froze some part of his mantle and crawled into his skin.

"Father?" Anna came downstairs as she heard the loud danger bell echoes inside her room, "What happened to Elsa?" her eyes widened after she saw her sister weak and suffering. Idun stared at her husband and couldn't really found the answer for this chaos. Agdar swallowed the lump on his throat and looked at Anna.

"Anna, I need you to take care of Elsa. I'll get her inside your room and you need to look for her until I come back." Agdar took the step on the long and grand stair, "Idun, you need to follow me. I'll explain after Elsa's safe." he said while cringing at the numbness of his hand. "Quick father, your hands are turning blue." Anna bit her lip and walked beside Agdar, while the king quickened his steps and move quickly until the end of the hall.

Anna opened the door for him, and Idun helped him to put Elsa down to the bed slowly –carefully not to wake her up. "My dear… You already sacrificed your hand to carry her." Idun's voice faltered, "Let's… Let's warm you up." she held Agdar's hands carefully and led him out of the room. "Accompany me to the guards' shelter first; we don't have much time to waste." he turned back and gave a comforting smile towards Anna, "Don't let your sister fall out of your sight Anna." his voice gave Anna a clear believe.

After the king and queen left the room, he explained everything to Idun while warning the guards about an unexpected danger that may come to the kingdom. The queen was not surprised, as she knew that one day, this day would come. They moved into the living room, and the queen told Agdar to sit at the front of the fireplace, so that he'll got some warmth for his hand, other than the thick mantle that she gave him.

"I should've told you, Agdar. I should've warned you before Elsa got swallowed inside an unfortunate event like this." Idun blew a heavy sigh and her eyes were visibly watery, "My dear daughter… The one who possessed my mother's ability." her voice cracked. Agdar couldn't do anything with his immobile frozen limbs, but the sight of his wife truly breaks him apart and it made him guilty at heart. "Idun…?" Agdar saw his wife's shaky shoulder and wanted to move from the fireplace and walk towards Idun who comfort herself in the corner of the living room. But her voice stops him.

"It was not my mother's fault…" Idun whispered, "It was my father… He took my mother's love for granted… He wasted everything for the-woman-he-only-knows just because my mother couldn't bear any son." her tears glistened under the soft light that lit the room, and Agdar fell into a deep silence.

Agdar felt that his hand thawed from Elsa's ice, and he moved to the side of his wife and embraced her. Idun got enough of her worries, and as her husband, Agdar must comfort her.

"We'll figure this out… I know we can do it, I know _you_ can do it." Agdar kept on comforting his wife until Idun finally nods and wipe her tears.

"We'll fight, for Elsa, and for Anna."

* * *

She turns round and round, unable to rest properly. Although there's no sweat, but her body turns into a cold force, shielding her from the foreign danger that invades her sleep.

'_I want your blood… I want that ruby heart of yours… I want the taste of your cold blue skin… I want to feast on you, descendant of the snow queen._'

'_Give me…. Your…. Blood….._'

Anna didn't know what happened, but her gaze was full of worry as she witnessed her sister being weak and frail like that, stirring uncomfortably at her sleep. "Elsa? Elsa?" Anna called for her, but there are only moans and her groans of pain.

Elsa's hands were gripping on the bed, freezing every inch of the fabric and it surprised Anna. She rushed to Elsa's side and clasped her face inside her hands, trying to wake her up. "Elsa?! Wake up Elsa!" Anna knew that there must be something horrible happened inside her unconsciousness, "Elsa? Answer me Elsa!" she said in-between panicked sobs.

'_Do not approach me, demon._'

'_You're not an angel. You murdered under thirst!_'

'_No… I won't lose… My blood won't be shed under your filthy power….._'

'_No… No…. N-…_'

'_Elsa!_'

Her eyes wide opened and her body jolted up from the bed, her sister's voice echoed on her ears. "Elsa!" Anna called from the side and Elsa gasped when she saw her teary sister, her palms covered with ice-flakes, almost frozen by the cold and fortunately not frostbitten. She looked from side to side, witnessing half of the room covered with ice and snow, the bed was completely frozen.

"Elsa…" Anna sobbed and hugged her sister, worried that she might never wake up and froze everything on her sleep. "A..Anna…" Elsa was surprised and lost for words, her thoughts were jumbled and she tried hard to recall the past event. Being embraced by her sister, Elsa was saddened to saw that Anna got hurt by her power –_she might've killed her_. Elsa immediately snapped back to her senses and captured Anna's body with all her might and whispered apologies under her shaky breath.

Anna felt the ice around her palms thawed, so the ice around the room also. Elsa's sadness melted everything, and the room has turned a bit warmer than before. Elsa wouldn't lift her head, she's ashamed of herself, to be drowned inside her nightmare and didn't hear the call from her sister, nearly leading her beloved Anna into an icy death. "I'm sorry Anna, I truly am…" she muffled between sniffles and Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and placed her head on top of hers.

"You don't need to be sorry, Elsa." she said to comfort her, "It's not your fault, it never will." by feeling the warmth from her sister's hand, Elsa stopped hiding her face and stared deeply into Anna's eyes. "How… How could a monster, such a frail being like me still have someone like you?" her words carried guilt, each being weak and fragile.

"I am your sibling, your sister. If you are a monster, then I am too, a monster. Both you and me, we'll share the same bond." Anna's sincere words going deep down into Elsa's heart, her young mind gave the older one an impression that she'll never forget.

Anna was truly, a pillar for her shattered soul.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry if the update is short, but I'm currently having a busy day. And also! This is my first author note after the long chapters. Thank you so much for reading it, even if it's not…. Appealing… Well, thank you for your time too. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **For days of author block and... procrastination, finally I finished another chapter. :)

I don't know if there's anyone who enjoy it, but I just love to pour out my ideas. ^^

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the anonymous review :)

* * *

Chapter 4

The Cold, The Forgotten, The Chase

Was it dawn, or not? The snow that suddenly fell to the kingdom blocked the ray of sun; it encouraged the enemy's movement, blending them with the shadow of the snow. "Brother, we've walked a long way. I want to rest." the last of the thirteen said, but the oldest didn't budge and keep on walking with his fury.

Annoyed with his brother's silence, the youngest one whined and mutters along the way. The oldest one had enough of the whines and stopped walking, just to move to the back and grabbed the youngest by the neck. "You're truly a nuisance. Fine, go rest! This is after all, a man's duty. You're a brat and it's better if you don't follow and ruin everything." ignoring the whimper and the youngest pained expression, the oldest threw him to the ground.

"Johann, the guards are watching. They're warned." the short one who carries the weapons said to the oldest, "Do you want to confront them?" he received a quick nod and all the men comes to halt when Johann raised his hand. "Let see how many necks will bleed with my bow. Lucas, prepare the hook to climb the castle wall!" he took his bow from his steed and call for the third born.

He moves swiftly under the storming snow, aiming his arrows near the guards' fortress. The arrows were strong, sharp, poisoned, and Johann never misses his target. He murdered 10 men by himself, opening a safe path for his brothers to invade the kingdom's castle. The blade he kept; his eyes had never seen such grim blue.

* * *

Her gaze landed upon the snows that covered the walls and the trees outside, her hand is still stroking on her sister's hair, whose head is on her lap. Asleep, calm, secure.

Elsa refused to sleep because she slept long enough to keep her awake until noon, but Anna forced her to rest because she believed that the nightmare must've taken part of her sister's rest. She's on watch, and there won't be any nightmares that will disturb the silence.

"Princess Elsa? May I come in?" the man's loud voice startled Anna, and it must be their Butler Kai. Sure, it's morning. He's just doing his duty to bring a tray of breakfast for Elsa. "Come in!" Anna shouted back after she covered Elsa's ear tightly. "Princess Anna? Oh… I see." Kai smiled when he saw Elsa on Anna's lap, "I just came in with herb tea. The king told me that your sister is unwell." he placed the tray aside and then he approached Anna.

"She was just tired, but now she's fine." Anna smiled at Kai and the man smiles back. "Do you want to move her back to bed? I'll help." Kai offered his hands but Anna shook her head and pushed them back gently. "We'll be fine." Anna said while stroking Elsa's hair again, "I promised to keep her away from nightmare." her lids are getting heavy, but she didn't want to fell asleep.

The butler wanted to scoop both of them up and let them sleep on their own bed, but he doesn't want to ruin Anna's adorable promise towards Elsa. He took a big blanket and draped it around Anna's shoulder, which the young princess also use to cover Elsa. Kai excused himself and walk away.

The tick of the clock echoes, her eyelid is no longer fighting to stay open.

Without her knowing, there's a sharp knife ready to cut her neck. Lucas covered her mouth and pulled her away from Elsa, muffling the scream behind his big hand. "God, everyone just can't stay silent. Johann! Your prey is right there." Anna saw him, with his murderous smile hidden behind the shadows and his enchanted blue blade shook violently on his hand, ready to stab it right into his prey. The man kicked away Kai's unconscious body and moved away to meet his precious hunt.

Johann is more than satisfied –it feels like he already conquered the world. It's on his hand, anytime is perfect to crush it. Anna is truly horrified and she bit Lucas' fingers, leaving her running with a small wound on her neck. She strongly pushed Johann away, and covered Elsa in attempt to shield the knife. Anna's sudden movement awaken Elsa and all she saw was her nightmare coming true.

"You dare to defy me, brat?!" Johann's voice grew louder and his eyes resembled a hungry wolf, Anna is whimpering. Elsa felt so weak, and she knew that the knife is not far from her. "An..na…" Johann took Anna away he threw her to the wall, and Lucas immediately ran away with her unconscious body as a hostage.

Elsa's anger reached the peak, and her rage overpowered her dizziness. "I'll kill you!" she screamed and sharp ice crystals formed on every corner of the room, with her hand she formed a long sword of ice, as red as her temper. "You're weak! This blade will land on your chest even before you managed to harm me." Johann raised the blade in challenge and Elsa didn't back off.

"For my sister, I will grow stronger than that demonic blade of yours!" she lunged forward and cut his hand that held the blade, emitting a loud painful scream from Johann. While the man is stepping back, she formed more sharp ice crystals on the wall and pushed the man until his back is barely touching the tip of it. "You… Even if I die today, I still have 12 brothers that will hunt you. They'll avenge me." he uttered his last words while his eyes bore deep into her angered soul.

"And I'll kill all of them." with a little nudge from the tip of her forefinger, the crystals grew longer and impaled Johann.

'_Give me…. Your icy heart…._'

Startled by the echoes inside her head, Elsa turned back and saw the blade's diamonds turned purple and blackened. The change suddenly make Elsa turned much more dizzy and sore, and she gritted her teeth while trying to stand firm.

'_Anna!_'

Remembering her sister in custody, she shook her head and froze the hand and the blade it yields. Elsa ran quickly with all her might and trying to catch up with the one who took Anna before he ran far away from the castle. There are bodies of guards on the castle's front gate –the sight of it just raised her already boiling temper.

From far away, she heard a neigh of a steed and Anna being taken away by one of the many men. Elsa took one of the guards' steeds and chased the man, storming through the heavy snow.

Both of the horses are galloping wildly, to escape or to be killed. "Stop! Now!" Elsa shouted as she moved closer to Lucas, her eyes not moving away from Anna. Lucas whipped his horse and trying to stay as far as possible from Elsa, but Elsa followed him quickly. She aimed the ice sword towards Lucas and threw it before she lost sight of them. The sword didn't hit the man but it landed right on the horse belly, stopping it from running further and threw both Lucas and Anna to the ground beside the cliff before it collapsed.

Elsa stopped her horse and she ran towards Anna, holding her sister in panic. The impact of Johann's throw wounded Anna's head, and blood is still gushing out from the back of her head, covering her dress and Elsa's lap in small red puddle.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa tearfully shook her little sister's shoulder when she saw that Anna is still breathing, "Can you hear me..?" Anna's eyelids are still closed and Elsa choked in between sobs. Lucas saw the opportunity to kill Elsa from far away, and he stood up quickly, getting his bow and arrow from the dead horse.

Elsa's tears are dripping on top of Anna's forehead, and her hands are shaky while holding the limp body. "It must've hurt a lot…" she bit her lip while placing her hand on the wounded part of Anna's head, "Maybe my ice will help to numb the pain." slowly, Anna's hair turned white and the blood stopped coming out from the wound. Anna's head is ice cold, and Elsa barely seen a sign of her breathing.

Lucas pulled his arrow strongly on the bow string, aiming it on Elsa's head. He released it and the speed from the arrow rushing through the wind, and Elsa didn't budge from her spot. Like living by itself, Elsa's ice protected the saddened princess from harm, stopping the arrow right before the tip pierce anything.

Her eyes are still upon Anna's closed eyes, her fingers slipped on her loose braid. Elsa remembered, she kept the present on her pocket. Anna might not wake up to see the glowing snowflake hairpin, but Elsa wanted to see her little sister appear beautiful for the last time. She slipped the pin on the side of Anna's ear, and she lifted her head for a forehead kiss and a loose embrace around her neck.

Watching from afar, Lucas felt a tug on his heart, but his brothers and his own freedom is at bay if he spared the prey. Lucas hesitantly pulled another arrow, moving to the unguarded side and aiming again at Elsa's head. Placing down Anna gently, Elsa finally stood up. She's looking down, seems ready to be killed by Lucas.

Seeing how her tears trailing down her face, Lucas gritted his teeth and his hand started to shook. Slowly, he lowered the arrow and sighed, a tear also escaped from his left eye, silently asking for forgiveness from his brothers. "You… You must kill me. I've taken away your sister, and you must take away my life as a price." lowering his guard, Lucas stepped closer and offered himself.

Elsa hesitated for a second, but she seems to accept the offer. She formed another long icy sword, ready pierce it through Lucas' chest. Lucas closed his eyes and ready to meet death, but what he heard was just a painful scream from Elsa. He opened his eyes and saw that one of his brothers shot an arrow towards Elsa's shoulder, and she knelt down on the ground while holding her shoulder. "Are you out of your mind?!" his brother got down from the horse and furiously yells at him, Lucas stepped back in fear.

"Gerhard, you don't understand. I've killed an innocent." he stepped closer to Elsa, slightly shielding her from the shorter man wrath. "And all the guards we've killed weren't innocent?!" Gerhard took his sword and point it on Lucas, "You chose to protect her? Then die with her!" he swung the sword up and let the weight fall down to cut Lucas' body.

Elsa pushed Lucas away and shielded the sword with her icy one, freezing Gerhard's sword by the contact. Gerhard threw away his sword before the cold touches his hand, and he looked around for a way to stop Elsa. Gerhard saw an unused poisoned arrow from Lucas' dead horse, and ran towards it. Elsa saw what he's reaching for and stopped him by stabbing his back with icy shards. Gerhard fell on the ground and groaned, the arrow is only an inch away.

Lucas is still on the ground and not too far away from Anna. He saw the little girl's chest is slightly heaving up and down, barely seen but surely Anna is still breathing. Lucas glanced towards Elsa and saw that she's ready to kill Gerhard, not knowing that her sister is still alive.

"She's alive!" Lucas shouted loudly and Elsa's ear perked up, and she turned her head to see Lucas. "She is… Alive?" she muttered in a low voice and eyes widened, looking at Anna. She didn't see what Lucas has witnessed, and by the time she's distracted, Gerhard reached for the arrow and stab it on Elsa's waist.

"No!" Lucas screamed when he saw what Gerhard did, and the older man was smiling in satisfaction. The snow queen is dying in front of him, a wonderful sight before he went to his deathbed. "Now we're free from the long quest…" Gerhard said in between heavy breaths, and Elsa stabbed his heart before he said more words.

The poison rushed quickly to every part of her body, and it blinded her senses. She can't hear any shouts from Lucas; she is not able to see where her feet are stepping. Elsa moved closer to the edge of the cliff, and Lucas didn't have the chance to catch her because of his position was too far away. Elsa fell from the cliff and Lucas closed his eyes tightly, can't bear to see it. The wind howled without mercy and it blocked Lucas' ears to hear a sound of what might happen to Elsa, and soon his visions are clouded with snow storm.

Lucas stood up and reached for Anna. He covered the girl with his cape and carried her towards Gerhard's horse. After he mounted on horse and secured Anna on his embrace, he moved to the side of the cliff and looked for the sign of Elsa's body. There's only calm wave and dark blue water, nothing other than that.

He felt a wave of sadness, and this quest gave nothing but heartbreak to him. A heartless snow queen? Why would a heartless being cry over the loss of their beloved one? She knows love better than his brothers who is willing to kill one another for a meaningless freedom. He moved away from the cliff and planning to bring Anna to a place where she'll be cured.

But once she's conscious, and she knows that her sister is dead, Lucas can't imagine what kind of feelings that she'll get later. It makes him guilty, but he is not capable of preventing painful memories. He keeps on staring at the young girl's peaceful face, and after a while, he found the best way for her.

"I'll take you to the trolls."

* * *

King Agdar and queen Idun were locked in the dungeon by the brothers, and they escaped before some of the unconscious guards awake.

The youngest one of the brothers searched inside the castle for sign of the oldest one, commanded by Gerhard before the older one goes away to chase the snow queen. He took his steps lightly, so the unconscious butler wouldn't get awoken by the sound of his heavy boot. He stepped into the icy room and saw the dead body of his brother, impaled by the crystals.

The shock muted him and he didn't really believe what he saw. But as he stepped closer, he needed to accept that it's really his brother who died. His strong and capable brother is dead. He cried for him, even if he treated him like rubbish. Before he left to tell all the brothers that the oldest are dead, he found the enchanted blade on the ground, slightly covered in melted ice and still inside his brother's detached arm.

Silently he swore for revenge, and he ran away with the blade to his waiting brothers just before the butler is awake.

Kai widened his eyes in horror and ran to the room, and the sight makes him gag. There's no sign of the princesses and he ran to every corner of the castle and he wakes up every unconscious person he found on the way. With guards following him, he searched for the king and queen, and sighed in relief when he found them in the dungeon.

"Where are my daughters, Kai?!" king Agdar grabbed the butler's shoulder in panic, but Kai only shook his head in response. "I'm still searching for them, sire. There's only a dead men inside princess Elsa's room but the princesses are nowhere to be seen." he swallowed the lump on his throat and the king and queen's expression fell flat.

"Search for them! Nook and crannies of this castle, they must be around!" king Agdar ordered the guards and Kai, and he himself with Idun goes around to search. West wing to east wing, room to room, they found no sign of their daughters. The queen is already tearful and the king is almost losing all his hope. But then their maid Gerda came running inside and informed that she found one of the princess outside the gate.

The king and queen immediately ran outside and they saw Anna, hair pale white, dress covered in blood and body covered in a thick cape, and the glowing snowflake hairpin tucked on her ear side, they know that Anna must've been with Elsa. The queen embraced Anna and the king goes around and scream Elsa's name, hoping that she'll come out.

Lucas watched from behind the trees, and he can't stay longer to watch the king calling for someone that won't come back. But he's grateful that the trolls have loosened one of his guilt. He didn't just ask for help to cure her wound, but he also asked them to erase the memory of her older sister. She won't feel the pain of remorse, a cruel heartbreak.

Anna's eyes are finally opened, and the queen smiled tearfully in relief. She called for Agdar and the king rushed to her side, happy that the youngest is alright. "Oh Anna… We're glad that you're alright." the king caressed his daughter's head, "Do you know where's Elsa?" he asked. Anna stared at him weirdly and opened her mouth for an answer.

"Who is Elsa?"


End file.
